loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vida Rocca
Vida Rocca is the Pink Ranger in Power Rangers Mystic Force. She has a sister named Madison Rocca in who everyone calls Maddie, and is the love interest, girlfriend and later wife of Chip Thorn. Her Story Vida along with Madison, Chip, and Xander were working at a place called the Rock Porium. Vida and Chip were very good friends back in school they were close to each other. When Chip got teased about his superhero uniform, Vida was the one who stood up for him. Vida loves music as well and soon wishes to become a great DJ. After an earthquake happened they ran into a man who had his brother kidnapped by a creature. They also had met a guy named Nick who was new in town as he was the first to help look for the guy's brother followed by Vida and Chip, with Madison and Xander soon following. They go deep into the woods and soon entered a magical dimension once they did the guy disappeared. Into another dimension, they run into the mysterious cloaked figure who brought them to her place known as Root Core, where the future revealed herself to be the Sorceress Udonna. She soon reveals to the five that they were chosen to become Power Rangers and gave them magic wands but before she could give instructions on how they would use those wands to fight there was an attack in a village nearby and she left them inside Root Core instructing them not to leaves. But they ended up disobeying her leaving their wands at Root Core and ran into undead monsters known as Hidiacs but before fighting them they saw that Udonna was not just a powerful Sorceress but something the chosen ones were soon to be: a Power Ranger as Udonna became the White Mystic Ranger. After clearing the Hidiacs they soon saw Udonna fighting against a evil being named Koragg the wolf warrior. Briefly Udonna was defeated and her snow staff was taken. Vida and the others, except Nick who left after the Hidiac fight, helped Udonna back to Root Core. Since her staff was taken Udonna couldn't fight nor morph anymore, however she was still able to use magic and she transformed their wands into cellphones which were also Mystic Morphers. As Vida is cool with being a ranger, she hates that she was given the color pink as it was not her favorite color. Overtime she would get used to the color pink. They would successfully defend themselves against the Hidiacs. But when Koragg entered the fray, they weren't strong enough to defeat him. Just as they were about to be destroyed, Nick comes in to save them. Over the time being they would get stronger. And during one point, Vida went to a DJ party with Leelee which ended up with her being hypnotized enough for Necrolai to turn her into a vampire. Chip being a member of a club known as COUNTV, knew that Vida was a vampire and was willing to go to great lengths to cure her. Chip faced off against Necrolai and Flytrap to save Vida. Upon sacrificing himself to save her Vida calls him a hero, Chip only agrees as being a friends who cares about her too much and was willing to do anything to make sure she wasn't harmed in the future. They were able to destroy Flytrap, but Vida was still a vampire. At that point Chip was so distraught in losing Vida that he was willing to fighting Koragg and Necrolai to bring her back. While facing Necrolai Chip had a crystal which was supposed to destroy Necrolai who's a vampire but before he could fire at her Vida ended up protecting Necrolai and fought Chip. Chip tried breaking through to her, but when Chip was down, Vida gave him her signature victory symbol signal, stating for Chip that the spell over her was broken and that Chip got through to her. Chip was able to defeat Necrolai and the Rangers rejoiced as they got their best friend and Pink Ranger back. Vida and Chip spend time together fighting. And after they defeated The Master they were able to celebrate. At the end Vida finally gotten used to liking the color pink to the point where she even dyed her hair entirely pink. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:TV Love Interests Category:Power Rangers Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Humans Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest